


Твои крылья сгорят в моем огне

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Art, Crossover, Digital Art, M/M, valdmeer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: Уважаемые зрители, клик правой кнопкой и выбор вкладки View Image позволит разглядеть картинку в пределах экрана вашего устройства во всех подробностях. Приятного просмотра!
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes, aasimar/tiefling
Kudos: 16
Collections: Aeterna arts low lvl, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Твои крылья сгорят в моем огне

**Author's Note:**

> Уважаемые зрители, клик правой кнопкой и выбор вкладки View Image позволит разглядеть картинку в пределах экрана вашего устройства во всех подробностях. Приятного просмотра!


End file.
